


Semanggi Helai Empat

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan. #MariBerpuisi





	Semanggi Helai Empat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU, First POV (Roderich/Elizabeta).

.

.

.

Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan  
Tapi bagiku tidak  
Karena semanggi yang kamu bawakan kala itu  
Helainya tiga

_Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan_   
_Tapi bagiku tidak_   
_Karena betapa biasanya semanggi helai tiga_   
_Lebih menjanjikan keberuntungan ketimbang yang helai empat_

Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan  
Tapi bagiku tidak  
Karena kamu bukan semanggi helai empat  
Tapi kamulah keberuntunganku

_Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan_   
_Tapi bagiku tidak_   
_Karena semanggi helai empat itu tidak ada_   
_Tapi keberuntungan itu ada_

**Orang bilang semanggi helai empat itu lambang keberuntungan**   
**Tapi bagi kita tidak**   
**Karena tanpa semanggi helai empat pun**   
**Kita beruntung saling memiliki satu sama lain**

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yang tulisannya regular itu Roderich, yang tulisannya italic itu Elizabeta, dan yang tulisannya bold itu keduanya.
> 
> Harus aku akui aku jatuh cinta pada mereka .w. ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
